Change in the Story
by house3er4ev
Summary: Takes place in season 5 ep. Birthmarks. What if House had some secrets of his own? Huddy with some House/Wilson interaction


Most of this is totally owned by fox just played with it a wee bit. Hope you like

Chapter 1

Since Wilson had left they had become much closer. He was surprised when she told him that she was approved to adopt a baby. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he didn't want her to get the baby because he didn't want the competition. He knew he would loose. When she lost the baby he knew he hurt her when he called her a bad mother and he knew he had to make it up to apologize. He went to her house right after work. It saddened him to see her so depressed. Of coarse, to make the situation less awkward he started off with a joke. That didn't even make a dent.

"You would make a great mother."

"You son of a bitch. When I was getting the baby, you told me I would suck as a mother. Now that I lost the baby, you tell me I would be great as a mother. Why do you do that? Why do you need to negate everything?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

He slowly inched forward and his lips came crashing onto hers. As his tongue slipped into her mouth her hands reached up and tangled into his hair. They were releasing all of their frustrations, troubles, and sexual tension and longing in this kiss. He was still sad over the loosing of his best friend and all he had left was her and his mind. She was distraught over loosing her baby and held on tightly to their twisted relationship. Deep down they both loved each other. But their stubbornness had prevented this from happening a long time ago. They slowly moved back to the bedroom and shut the door.

A few hours later House and Cuddy were lying in each other's arms. Cuddy was a sleep but House was wide-awake. He couldn't believe that after twenty years he had finally slept with Lisa Cuddy. He knew he shouldn't have done. She was vulnerable and needy and he was simply there, but desire over took rational thought. He believed he should leave before she awoke, but she entranced him. She was so peaceful looking and he feared that if he moved she would awaken. So he just laid there for a little while thinking about the night's events waiting until she moved away so he could quietly slip away.

But he fell asleep. He didn't even realize it but he did. And along with sleep came wonderful dreams about him and Cuddy.

In the morning, Lisa Cuddy woke up with someone's arms wrapped around her. At first she didn't know where she was or who's those arms were, but then the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She smiled and turned over to see House sleeping peacefully. She leaned in and softly put her lips on his. He immediately started kissing back.

"Good morning."

"Mmmmhmm."

"We have to wake up. I am going to be late for work. Well actually WE will be late for work but I know that makes no difference to you."

"Five more minutes."

Cuddy leaned in and kissed him more passionately. That woke him up.

She got up out of bed and then walked into the bathroom to change.

Nothing changed at work. They would still argue like an old married couple but after work, instead of being House and Cuddy, they were Greg and Lisa. They started to spend the night at each other's houses. They rarely went out and mostly ate in. This is how life went on for the next couple weeks. Then one day Cuddy realized, standing in her bathroom, that she really needed to talk to house.

"Greg, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm late."

"No, you are not. You have plenty of time. I should know. You woke me up quite creatively this morning."

"No, I mean I'm LATE."

House stared at her in shock. He slowly sat down on the bed taking this new piece of information in.

"Are you okay?"

But instead of answering, he quickly got up and left. Cuddy just watched as he went. When she heard the front door slam she started to cry. She didn't want to loose him. Everything was going great between them. She realized that she loved him. But she wanted this baby. She wanted this baby more than anything. Even if it takes loosing House. He will just have to accept that.

House immediately went home and sat at his piano. He started to play while he was thinking about Cuddy and her being pregnant with His child. He never wanted to be a father. He would be a horrible father. All he had for an example was his father and that wasn't a great example, hell, it wasn't even a good it example nor a decent example. It was a horrible example. He didn't know what he should do. He loved Cuddy and he wanted to be with her, but he knew she wanted the baby and he was second to it. He couldn't make up his mind at the moment though. He needed to think about it more.

At work Cuddy and House simply ignored each other. Luckily he didn't have a case so he spent a few hours in the clinic and the rest thinking in his office. After work he went to her house.

When she answered the door she was surprised to see him standing there.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

They went inside and sat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Listen Greg, I am keeping this baby even if it means loosing you. I have wanted a baby for a long time now and now that I finally have ne, I am going to do everything in my power to keep it. I don't care what you say, nothing is going to stop me."

"I know."

"And I want you to be apart of this child's life but I won't force you to be. I am going to do everything to protect this child. "

"I know."

"Do you want to be apart of our child's life or not?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I do. I don't think I am going to be a good dad at all. But the thought of a part of me and a part of you is just the coolest thing in the world. I don't know if this is in the kid's best interests. I mean, what can I do for this kid? I can't run or play sports with the kid and I don't know what I will do to it. I mean I had a horrible father and I don't want to inflict how I grew up on this kid but I swear that what my father did wrong, I am going to do right."

"Greg, you'll make a great father. You can teach the child to play the piano and the guitar. You can help her solve mysteries and whatever you can't teach the baby I will. Don't worry about hurting her because I WILL stop you if you put our child in harm's way. I promise you that."

"I know you will. You, Lisa Cuddy, are the only person who can stop me."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Greg, we are going to be parents."

"I know."

"We shouldn't tell anyone at work about this, at least not until I have finished my first trimester."

"Okay."

"I have to schedule an appointment with Dr. Jackovitch for the next week."

"We are really going to do this."

"Yeah."

Cuddy sat next to him and he kissed her forehead and held her close. They both had so much on their minds.

Chapter 2

A few months later, everything was going well. The baby was healthy and it turned out that it was going to be a girl. Cuddy was so excited as was House but of coarse he didn't flaunt it about. She was due at the end of October and she couldn't have been happier. Everyone was surprised to know that the dean of medicine was pregnant. Chase had pools on what the gender of the baby was and who was the father. Cuddy and House decided not to tell them because they didn't want their relationship to be more of the talk of the town.

Then one day House got an important call. It was his father calling because his father had died. He just ignored the call. He hated his father. He was horrible and treated him more like his marines then his son. He made him take baths in ice and sleep outside. He was not going to his funeral. He absolutely refused.

When House walked into his office Kutner spoke up first.

"Your mother called twice."

"But she's still healthy. This 25-year-old woman on the other hand… "

"Her messages sounded kind of urgent."

"Well that's the way women sound when their spouse of 50 years die."

"Your dad died. Are you…?"

"Yup. Fine. Our patient has been known to take a few drinks on non occasions vomits blood and collapses on a trip to China. Chinese surgeons cut out a foot of bowel but the pain is worse now than it was before."

"House, call your mom."

"What are you, my mom?"

"We can continue this differential in five minutes."

"Are those bags under your eyes? You were up all night. You told her didn't you?"

"I don't know what your daddy issues are but don't deflect them on me."

"Told his wife he had been getting some strange and she kicked his adulterous tuchus to the curb."

"Seriously, you told her?"

"Yes, I told her, but no, she did not kick me to the curb. We stayed up late talking and we are going to continue talking much like House should be doing with his mother, right now."

"Anybody read Chinese? Otherwise we have no idea what these doctors did to her."

"Kutner, you are sort of Asian, right? Get it translated."

They continued with the differential and later House realized that the patient might have SARS. Not long after Cuddy came to see House. Since the team wasn't around she gave him a quick kiss and then said sorry about his father. Then she told him that everyone that was in contact with his patient was getting a shot to protect them from SARS. Surprisingly nobody wanted to administer his.

"No, I think you especially wanted to administer mine. That's why you chose to put it in my butt."

"I have an appointment later today. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Just page me about clinic hours and I will come down."

She looked around before she gave him another quick kiss and left.

After Cuddy left House started feeling dizzy and fell to the floor with a loud clang.

Wislon looked over to see the man sitting next to him. _I am only doing this for his mother. I am moving forward. It was a shame though that Cuddy was too busy to see me. I hear she is doing well. I haven't seen her in a while. The only person I have seen is Cameron and we only talk about death. However she is nice company. I am glad that she and Chase are doing well. Never did I think that I would end up in this situation. I was not supposed to see him again. I have moved on. _

Just then House started to wake up. He looked around to see where he was.

"I am not doing this because I care."

House just smiled. "Cuddy drugged me. She," _Since when has my mom been on speaking terms with Cuddy? The only reason for that is if she knew about the baby, which she doesn't. Unless, _"My mom didn't call Cuddy. She called you. I knew you couldn't stay away! I knew you loved me too much."

"I am doing this for your mom."

"I am not doing this at all. If there was something to be done, I would have done it the year he spent dying. You took my Vicodin! I am in pain!" Wilson took out the little orange bottle and handed house one tablet.

"One! So the Vicodin is my leash. One will take the edge off but it won't give me enough relief for an escape back to Plainsboro." House swallowed the pill. Out of nowhere came Hanson's Mmmbopp.

"Where's my phone? It's the team. That's there ringtone." When Wilson didn't immediately give it to him he said, " Forget it. The patient's blood is on your hands."

Wilson looked at the caller and put it on speakerphone. Even though they team called him they figured it out by themselves.

"My ringtone for you is Dancing Queen by ABBA."

Then the phone started ringing again but with a different tune. It was now Black Magic Woman. Wilson was surprised at the theme - song. House recognized the ringtone. It was Cuddy. _Oh no! The appointment! She is probably calling about that. Damn! Wilson doesn't need to know about that. It is none of his business. If he doesn't want to be my friend he doesn't need to know about the affairs of my personal life._ He reached for it as fast as he could but Wilson got there first. It was Cuddy.

_That is weird. Why is Cuddy calling House when she knows he is with me? Nothing is wrong with the patient. We just talked to the team. Hmmm._

"Why is Cuddy calling you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It can't possible be that she wants to talk t o me."

Wilson handed House the phone and he grabbed it from him and answered it.

"Hey, I can't really talk now."

Wilson looked over at him confused. Why wouldn't he talk to her in front of him, and why didn't he sound angry that she drugged him?

"**I know. I just wanted to tell you that the appointment went well. She is doing fine and I got pictures."**

"Okay. I'll call you when we stop."

"**Okay. Love you."**

"Same."

House hung up the phone and avoided Wilson's questioning glare.

"What was that about?"

"None of your damned business."

"A little touchy aren't we? Why would Cuddy want to call you if you were with me? She knew you were fine and the patient is fine."

"When you stopped being my friend you gave up the right to know about my personal life."

"Personal life?"

"This has nothing to do with you so just stay out of it."

Wilson didn't say anything. He figured he would get it out of Cuddy later.

Chapter 3

About a half hour later House had to pee. When he expressed this feeling to Wilson, he just handed him a soda bottle. House threw it in the back and was about to pee on the carpet when he noticed the carpet mats were used. He then threw it out the window. When he was about to pee on the floor, Wilson said that there was a rest stop in five miles.

When they got there Wilson opened the door for House.

"Cane."

"The rest room is right there. You can make it on your own. "

"I suppose I could talk about the summer he didn't speak to me. Two months not one word. Anything he wanted to say he typed up and slid it under the door. "

"You don't want to say anything, don't say anything. But go. Tell your mom your sad, for her."

"Just by being there I would be lying."

"She wants to think that for one moment that she had a happy family. So give her a gift, lie."

"Give me my cane and I'll go to the damn funeral. "

Wilson went and got the cane out of the trunk. When he gave it to House hit his hand holding the keys with his cane so that they would fall into the gutter they were standing next to.

"I said I would go to the funeral, I didn't say when."

Wilson watched House walk away. Then he remembered that House was going to call Cuddy. _The keys can wait a few minutes. It is not like anyone will get them. _So Wilson followed House. When he saw that he had went into the porta-potty he quietly snuck up to it and put his ear to the door.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Miss me?"

_Sweet cheeks?_

"What did Jackovitch say?"

_Jackovitch? Where have I heard that name? Wait a second, isn't he an OBGYN doctor?_

"Good, I want to see the scans myself. Do you think I should tell my mother?"

_Scans? His mother? Why would House's mother want to know about Cuddy's OBGYN?_

"Yeah I guess. It will make her happier. At least He doesn't have to know."

"No, I didn't tell Wilson."

_Tell me what?_

"Because, it is none of his damned business. If he doesn't want to be my friend then he doesn't have to know."

"Okay. I got to go. Get some rest. Love you too."

Wilson realized the conversation was over and that he better get back to the car so that he didn't look suspicious. When he did, he thought about what he had heard while he dug for his keys.

_Did House just say I love you to Cuddy? No, it can't be. I must call Cuddy to find out what is going on, but I better make sure that House isn't coming._ He looked toward the porta-potty and saw that House was going towards the restaurant. Wilson got out his phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

"**Hey."**

"Are you and House together?"

"**Wow, you get strait to the point, don't you James?"**

"Are you?"

"**I don't see how that is any of your business."**

"Oh so now that I am not friends with House anymore you are not friends with me?"

"**It wasn't his fault Wilson. He didn't make her get on the bus."**

"It is not just about Amber."

"**Really Wilson? Really? Then what is it about?"**

Wilson didn't hear House approaching him and was surprised when it was not Cuddy who spoke next.

"Wilson, if you stress her out anymore I will hurt you. Give me the phone."

Wilson looked up to see a mad House glaring down at him. He slowly handed House the phone.

"Hey, it's me. Are you okay?"

"**Yeah. I am fine. Will you please handle him?"**

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. I'll call you when we get there."

"**Okay. Bye."**

House hung up the phone and looked at Wilson. "If you ever stress her out again, you will find you are missing two very precious organs, do you understand?"

Wilson nodded. "So you are sleeping together?"

"Yes I am. Also my bun is in her oven."

Wilson's eyes widened. This was his theory but he was surprised to hear House actually say it out loud.

"So you are going to be a father. Wow."

"Yup."

Wilson realized that they were going to be late and then went back to getting the keys out of the gutter. When he finally did they got in the car and drove off.

Chapter 4

A little while later they were in Louisiana. Wilson took out his phone to call Cuddy and apologize for being rude to her. She forgave him. He gave her congratulations and hung up.

"Are you scared?"

House just stayed silent for a few minutes. "I just don't want to be the type of father my dad was to me. I hated the man and I shouldn't be giving a Eulogy or even going. If there was anything I had to say it would be put in a Bastardolgy. "

"So he was a bastard. He was still your father. You are biologically programmed to have feelings for him."

"No I am not."

"Feelings aren't rational. I know you have trouble with anything that can't be quantified or counted."

"He is not my biologically father. I figured it out when I was twelve."

"Of course. You were a brilliant, socially isolated, twelve-year-old and you create a parallel universe in which your life doesn't suck."

"I looked at the facts. First of all, he was deployed on training exercises off Okinawa during the time I had to have been conceived."

"And since you are a hundred and fifty years old, air travel wasn't possible. "

"His second toe is longer than his big toe. Mine isn't."

"This is sad. You don't believe that your mother screwed around."

"I have a distinctive red birth mark on my scalp that matches a certain friend of the family's."

"If you believed this story you wouldn't be telling me about his birthmarks. You would be telling me about the genetic testing you had done."

While Wilson was talking he noticed a cop in front of them. House pressed his cane on the gas peddle, forcing Wilson to go around the cop. They were soon pulled over. Instead of just getting a ticket, they had to be taken in because there was an old warrant for Wilson's arrest.

The team had been calling for about five times.

"I need that phone call. I'm a doctor and when someone call you three times its code for pick up the damn phone before someone dies."

"I'm sure there are other smart doctors."

"You'd be surprised."

"You told me you had taken care of this."

They were now hand-cuffed to the couch inside of a police station.

"I did."

"First word you ever said to me."

"I took care of it. Must have been screwed up somehow."

"Sir, not to hurry you, but we need to get to a funeral."

"No one is going anywhere or taking any phone calls. Not until I hear back from Louisiana. "

"It's a really old warrant. Isn't there a statue of limitations on this kind of thing?"

"It's suspended when you flee the state."

"I didn't flee the state. I left the state because I don't live in the state. And the charges were just so minor."

"Vandalism, destruction of property, assult."

"There is a simple explanation. There was a medical convention in New Orleans. "

"You don't need to explain to me."

"I was fresh out of med school. I didn't know anybody at the convention."

"You heard the man Wilson. You don't have to explain."

"I am not going to sit here wasting time just so you can avoid your fathers funeral."

The cop turned to look at them.

"He's my father. I have the right to avoid his funeral. "

"Not if your mother's alive you don't. Alright explain."

Wilson then explained about the charges and how House bailed him out of jail and that was the basis of their entire friendship. After the story the cop got a fax.

"You can go."

"What? He's a fugitive from justice. That whole story was lies. He stabbed a man."

"Louisiana doesn't want to pay to get you back."

"Forget Louisiana. He was driving recklessly through your comatose village. Do they put lead in the jelly doughnuts here?"

"Stop being such an ingrate and go pay your respects to your father."

Chapter 5

After talking to his team again, House and Wilson finally arrived at the funeral home. Apparently House's mother did hold the funeral until he arrived.

"Good heavens, we haven't missed it after all. It's like the end of a Christmas carol."

Then House's mom came walking up to them. "I am so glad that you are here. " Hugging him she continued, "It's a load off of my mind just to see you." She looked over at Wilson, "Thank you, James."

"Mom, how could you delay the funeral?"

"Honey, your dad is dead he is not going to care. Do you know what your are going to say?"

"I don't know. Just let the minister or one of his buddies from the core .

"You're talking. I don't care that you didn't like him. He was your father and he loved you. The war is over, Greg. Please do this for me. " She looked back at James who was shaking his head. "Stop looking so worried. I know he is going to make me proud."

"I am sure you know him better than I do."

"Mom, I have got some news for you."

Blythe looked at her son. "You are going to be a grandmother."

"What? Are you and James?"

"No, no, NO. Eww. Even though he wishes it was true. Umm, Lisa Cuddy and I have been together for the past six months."

"Lisa Cuddy, you mean your boss?"

House nodded.

"Oh, Greg, thank you. You have made me very happy."

"You'll be very happy to know that it's a girl."

Blythe hugged her son. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. But you are still speaking."


End file.
